zettaiboeileviathanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
I'll Call You! is the 4th episode of Zettai Bōei Leviathan. It first aired on April 27th 2013. When a cave-in at the mines traps Jörmungandr's fathers behind layers of rocks and debris, the girls come to the rescue. The three of them try to help but gushing water and a stubborn toripu threaten their success. By summoning Yurlungur, the rescue is successful and the family is reunited, prompting everyone to celebrate at night with a feast. Summary Waking up in bed next to Jörmungandr, Syrup comments on how uncomfortable she is. As Jörmungandr wakes up, Syrup asks how she sleeps, though Jörmungandr doesn't believe the bed is uncomfortable. Suddenly, three young girls arrive and spot Syrup, proceeding to grab and play with her. Jörmungandr reveals that they're her sisters, who ask her to make breakfast. Together, the girls perform their morning chores and get the ingredients for Jörmungandr to start cooking a great deal of food. As Syrup fawns over the food, Jörmungandr's fathers appear and join everyone in breakfast. Jörmungandr introduces Syrup as "Syrorin" much to her dismay as everyone starts using it. After eating, the men go to work in the mines while the girls stay behind to wash and dry their clothes. As Jörmungandr gets ready to do her deliveries, everyone hears a loud noise and heads to the mines, with Jörmungandr going in alone and telling her sisters to stay behind. Seeing that a cave-in has trapped her fathers, Jörmungandr transforms and uses her ax to dig through the layers of rock while Syrup goes for help. Returning with Leviathan and Bahamut, they three see Jörmungandr continue just as her transformation runs out and she turns to them for help. Bahamut decides to transform but is stopped by Leviathan, who warns her that using fire magic in the mine might cause the gas to explode. When she states she'll take care of it, Bahamut tells her that as a water mage, she can't do it without a water source. Syrup notices a small gap between the rocks, which Leviathan suggests she try going through, followed by Jörmungandr asking her to see if her fathers are alright. Going through, Syrup avoids a rock slide and eventually finds the men digging through on their own, one of the nearly hitting her with his pickax. The men are relieved to see her and Syrup explains Jörmungandr began digging but used up her strength, motivating the men to work harder. Back with the girls, Bahamut wonders about Syrup after the rock slide but is told not to mention such danger. Recalling their current situation as being similar to their own the previous day, Leviathan then hears rumbling and believes it to be someone's stomach. The girls claim it isn't them, causing Bahamut to point the finger at Leviathan. Water droplets start dripping as a huge rush of water then gushes in from the roof and threatens to flood the area. Leviathan attempts to use her magic to remove it but, unable to as she is, has to transform before she can do so. Getting rid of the water, Leviathan is exhausted and her transformation ends. Meanwhile, Syrup heads back to tell the girls that the men are alright. As she does, she spots a glowing sphere with which they can summon Yurlungur and picks it up. However, it is swiftly swiped by a toripu. As Syrup demands it back, the insect tosses the sphere instead, with the fairy just barely managing to prevent it from breaking upon impact. At the same time, the girls attempt to summon Yurlungur but fail to do so. Just then, Syrup, having escaped the toripu's pursuit, gives the girls the sphere. However, Leviathan takes and tosses it, stating it's the wrong time to be searching for pretty stones. However, the destruction of the sphere winds up summoning Yurlungur, who appears through a portal and swallows everyone. Bringing them outside, the family is reunited while the toripu is destroyed. That night, everyone engages in a celebration, with several friends coming along and bringing food. Travis compliments Leviathan's summoning of Yurlungur, which she sheepishly sidesteps due to having done it by accident, saying she didn't think it was very special. He reveals that they've found similar glowing spheres and tried summoning him but were unable to due to not having an agreement. Bahamut then asks Jörmungandr which man is her father, to which she states all of them are. The girls are surprised but Jörmungandr states that they adopted and raised her, and so she considers all of them her fathers. The other three girls state that they're the same and introduce themselves. Jörmungandr states she wants to be helpful to everyone because of their kindness, prompting Syrup to invite her to join the Aquafall Defense. Jörmungandr states that she'll accept, addressing Syrup as "Syrorin" again and making her angry and causing everyone to laugh. Characters in Order of Appearance Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Water magic Abilities used *Transformation Weapons used *Jörmungandr's ax Navigation Category:Episodes